Akane's Birthday Present
by cutierissa
Summary: Ranma is having a hard time in getting Akane's Present... Until he got something that may changed their lives
1. Ranma's Idea

Disclaimer:I don't own this anime.*Gulp*   
  
Please review. Sorry if not much Japanese words. I'm having a difficult time in translating.Though I know a few words. Happy Reading!Ü  
  
Chapter 1: Ranma's Idea  
  
It's my Birthday in three days.It's my Birthday in three days. Akane sings happily as she enters the dojo.  
  
Ranma with an annoyed and secretive look: Shut up Akane! Can't you see that I'm planning your birthday present.  
  
Akane: Hmmph. It better be good. Last year's present made me feel like I was ten years younger.  
  
Ranma: How was I to know you don't like those Barbie dolls anymore.  
  
Akane: Baka.  
  
Ranma: *Sigh* What will I give Akane? Books? Nahh... Hair brush? Nahh... to girly.  
  
Kasumi: Dinner is ready!!!  
  
Ranma: I've Got it! It's Perfect. 


	2. Akane's Bad Day

Disclaimer:I don't own this anime.*Gulp*   
  
Please review. Sorry if not much Japanese words. I'm having a difficult time in translating.Though I know a few words. Happy Reading!Ü  
  
Chapter 2: Akane's Bad Day  
  
Akane-chan wake up! Akane-chan wake up! Akane-chan!. Akane's father yelled.  
  
Akane: Alright. I'm Up. Ya Happy?  
  
Genma-Panda Holding a sign: Yes we're happy. Now get dressed.  
  
Akane: Sheesh! People can't get much sleep these days. She said as she took a shower.  
  
Ranma: Akane! What's taking you so long? We're going to be late!  
  
Akane:Shut up! I'll be done in a few more minutes.  
  
Ranma: Women these days.   
  
Ranma: Akane I have to go. See you in class.  
  
Akane looks at her clock.  
  
Akane:Yikes! I' m late for class!  
  
Akane rushes out of the dojo.  
  
Akane: Bye Dad!  
  
In Akane's classroom...  
  
Akane! You're ten minutes late. Where is the 50 paged essay report on your Family History ? Yelled her teacher.  
  
Akane: I'm sorry ma'am I thought brought it.  
  
Ranma: Akane. I have it. You handed it to me yesterday, Remember?  
  
Akane: Oh yeah.Thanks.  
  
Ranma: No problem.  
  
Ranma: Now all I've got to do is to figure out how I can get more Money. 


	3. Ranma at work?

Disclaimer:I don't own this anime.*Gulp*   
  
Please review. Sorry if not much Japanese words. I'm having a difficult time in translating.Though I know a few words. Happy Reading!Ü  
  
Chapter 3:Ranma at work?  
  
Ranma in Shampoo's resturant...  
  
Ranma: Why in the world am I here?  
  
Shampoo's Granma: Because you need money, son-in-law.  
  
Shampoo: Ranma work to get close to Shampoo.  
  
Ranma: No Shampoo. I work to earn money.  
  
Shampoo: Hmmph. Shampoo get more fried rice for table 2.  
  
Ranma: No I'll get it Shampoo.  
  
Ranma get for Shampoo? He like Shampoo ! Shampoo cried happily.  
  
Ranma: No Shampoo. Just for a while.  
  
  
  
Akane enters the Resturant...  
  
Akane: Whoa! Ranma's working?  
  
Shampoo: Yes! Ranma work because Ranma get close to Shampoo.  
  
Akane: Ranma you Baka...  
  
Ranma: Akane, I'm working for your gift.  
  
Akane: Aww...How sweet.  
  
Shampoo: What! Ranma not work to get close to Shampoo?  
  
Ranma: No.It's for Akane.  
  
Shampoo: *sigh* But next time Ranma work for Shampoo to get close to Shampoo.Okay?  
  
Ranma: *Sigh*  
  
Ukyo enters...  
  
Ukyo: Ranma-honey. Work for me instead. I'll pay you double.  
  
Ranma: Well...  
  
Akane: Hmmph. Fine work for them. Just get me a good present.  
  
Ukyo: What present?  
  
Akane: It's gonna be my birthday in two days.  
  
Ukyo: Oh, Right. Ranma- Honey let's go.  
  
Shampoo: No. Ranma here with Shampoo.  
  
Ranma: *Sigh* Alright already! Shampoo just pay me the 500 yen, then I'll work for Ukyo to earn more Okay?  
  
Shampoo: Okay Ranma. *sigh*  
  
Ukyo: Let's go.  
  
Ranma: Coming.  
  
Ranma: Is it gonna be this hard to get Akane her present? 


	4. Ranma goes shopping!

Disclaimer:I don't own this anime.*Gulp*   
  
Please review. Sorry if not much Japanese words. I'm having a difficult time in translating.Though I know a few words. Happy Reading!Ü  
  
Chapter 4: Ranma goes shopping!  
  
In the mall...  
  
Ranma goes over his list...  
  
Ranma: Balloons, Teddy Bear, Ring, Dog and Ribbons.  
  
Ranma: I'm Ready  
  
Later in a pet shop...  
  
Ranma: Awww... what a cute pup.  
  
Shopkeeper: Oh and he's only for 10 yen.  
  
Ranma: Oh really. I'll get him.  
  
After Ranma gets his stuff for Akane. He heads for the dojo carrying Two Big bags and a dog in his hand. He runs up to his room praying no one saw the dog.  
  
Ranma: Okay doggy. Tommorow is Akane's Birthday try not to make to much noise.  
  
Dog: Yipe! Yip! Yipe!  
  
Ranma: Sush! Don't let them hear you okay?  
  
Dog: Hmmmmmmm...  
  
Akane: Tommorow is my birthday! Tommorow is my birthday! Yippe! I can't wait!  
  
Akane: Ranma... Do you have my present already?  
  
Ranma: *Gulp* Yes I have it.  
  
Akane: Good. I can't wait!  
  
I can. Ranma muttered under his breath. 


End file.
